


A Patrol To Remember

by mythbusterposey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Forcecock, Honestly please don't judge me for this, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Multi, Swamp Sex Challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythbusterposey/pseuds/mythbusterposey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Radiojamming's 2016 Swamp Sex Challenge</p><p>My prompt was: Non-imploding Starkiller Base</p><p>Two stormtroopers get lost, and fill the void (of time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Patrol To Remember

Prompt: Non-Imploding Starkiller Base

 

“Come on, tell me!” TK-891 urges, nudging her patrol partner. “You said you knew General Hux’ first name because his is the same as your old one, and the designator still lists you after him for urinalysis! So spill!”

 

“ _ Please _ , I don’t want to?” he tries, groaning through his helmet. Their new patrol route had taken them into a frozen ravine, which meant they were lost. They were supposed to be skirting the edge of the forests nearby, but their trackers had gone wonky as soon as they’d gone near an old mountain that had traces of radiation. The trackers hadn’t recovered, so they had to retrace their steps as best they could. Which ended with them in a ravine.

 

“No you have to! This is probably the only time we’ll get in our lives to have a secret we can keep for ourselves.” she says. She takes off her helmet, revealing her short, cropped hair, and ruddy cheeks. “See? No one is shooting us down. Look how beautiful the snow is!”

 

TK-890 frowns at her. She’s always going off getting into trouble, mouthing off to superiors, the like. But he has to admit she has a refreshing optimism. “I suppose a few secrets won’t hurt the First Order.” he mutters, before taking off his helmet as well, turning his pallid face toward the sun. He breathes in the open air, not filtered by any helmet or ship. It’s refreshing, and a feeling he’s almost never felt before.

 

He watches 891 cheer, and he sets his helmet carefully in the snow. The cold-weather gear they were issued for this patrol is doing little to mask the actual weather, but he supposes stormtroopers aren’t meant to last long anyway.

 

“Do you want to take off more?” 891 asks her companion, eyes sporting a devilish gleam he didn’t know she had.

 

“It’ll be freezing. It  _ is _ freezing.” he complains, with another frown.

 

“We have the temp tent in the pack.” she points out. “Don’t you wanna get out of uniform?” she says.

 

Digging his grave deeper, he sighs and agrees. They set up the tent and the portaheater inside of it. Neatly, they arrange their uniform pieces in a pile. 891 looks at him, clad in nothing but her breastbinding and shorts. Her pale skin is an alluring contrast. He’s in only shorts.

 

It’s not his fault that they’re all over one another in seconds. She’s grinding down on his crotch, moaning into his mouth desperately. She swears when she feels him harden against her heat. They scramble away to divest themselves of their remaining clothes, and she straddles his hips again before sinking down onto him.

 

“This...is the best secret...I’ve ever had in my life.” she moans. He laughs, actually laughs. It’s one of those hysterical moments where he doesn’t know what direction his life is taking. She rides him hard and deep, hands behind them, in the vee of his legs.

 

When he starts to feel an intrusion  _ inside of him,  _ he is baffled by the guttural moan that rips from his throat. It’s gotta be her finger. It has to be. He can’t think straight as it is. He feels the intrusion push deeper and deeper into him, stretching him out and fucking him as he fucks up into 891. She yelps and rides him harder, panting and moaning. “So good, you like that?” her normally mechanical voice purrs to him.

 

He can’t even muster a response, because he’s never felt like this before. He writhes beneath her, taken by pleasure prematurely, shooting up inside of her. She shakes and pulls herself off of him. He whines as the pressure inside of him abates, and leaves. He feels completely wrecked. She brings herself to completion by hand, and shudders as she comes, a bewitched smile on her face. They both lay together, filthy with their sweat and the smell of sex.

 

“That was…” he doesn’t know how to word the way her fingers inside of him felt. “Wow.” he laughs, still slightly hysterical. It was all over before they could have had any  _ real _ fun, but he’s satisfied to no end. He squirms around, feeling sore from that. He delights in it. “Walter.” he says at last. “My name, and General Hux’ name, is Walter.”

 

* * *

 

Across the base, Kylo Ren lays debased in his quarters, his mind racing. He’d only ever heard of the ability to use the Forcecock, but now that he did, his thoughts take a fairly devious road…

 

_ I wonder if the range on this can reach the General’s quarters... _

**Author's Note:**

> After calculating points, I have amassed 46 in total.


End file.
